I will tell the horrible truth
by daughterofhadezgmail.com
Summary: What happens if Clint took Wanda before Pietro was able to rescue her after being shocked. Find out by reading on.
1. Chapter 1

A.N  
New story hype! This one I uploaded close to midnight. Yay all-nighters. Anyway, check out my other stories. The sequel to this will be out soon, but I can't promise anything. Follow the story the boost my self esteem and to get notified whenever I upload it. Bye.

Wanda turnes the corner to see the archer, Clint Barton, shooting a sonic arrow. She crept up behind and her eyes turned red. Just as she had done dozens of times before. This time should have been no different.  
Clint turned sharply and hit Wanda with an electric arrow. She looked at him for a second and started shaking.  
"Done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan." said Clint and grabbed Wanda, who was still barely breathing and held a knife to her neck, just as Pietro appeared and put his hands in from of him.  
"Don't hurt her." pleaded Pietro. Clint smiled and Wanda stopped shaking. Pietro took a step forward and Clint dug the knife a little into her collarbone, staining her shirt with blood. She let out a small whimper.  
"Hands behind your back. Your sister gets it if you try anything funny." warned Clint as he cuffed Pietro, still keeping a grip on Wanda. Pietro stepped in front of Clint and they walked towards the jet. Clint left them at the mercy of Bruce, who kept the knife on Wanda and was extremely mad at her for hurting his friends.  
'It was supposed to be just like the others.' thought Wanda. For once, she was wrong.  
Clint came back with everyone else, stunned by Wandas magic. Bruce knocked out Pietro and pushed Wanda in the corner so Wanda was the only threat when they came.  
"Bitch." yelled Bruce when he heard that she hurt Natasha, the spy. He came up to her and hit her face, leaving a bloody trail. Wanda looked at her brother, breathing at her feet, and fell down next to him. When she thought nobody could see, she silently shed some tears, but Clint could see.  
Once they got back to the tower, they locked them both in the same room. Most of the avengers wanted to seperate them, but Cap and Clint agreed that it would tear them both apart.  
The room they stayed at was made of vibranium and Wandas nor Pietros magic could effect it, though Pietro dislocated his shoulder trying.  
"I will kill them." growled Pietro. After Clint shocking Wanda, Clint leaving a faint scar on her neck, and Bruce leaving a good cut across her face, Pietro was a little mad. He finally gave up when his arm went numb, and sat down next to Wanda. She used some magic to put it back and she leaned against his good shoulder.  
"Hydra gave us the pills. For this case." remembered Wanda.  
"No, Wanda. Not an option. We need to get out. I-I'll get a job. We can get an apartment and not use the curse Strucker gave us." stated Pietro.  
"I don't think you can punch your way out of this one, Pietro. Now rest. You shoulder needs time to heal. Pietro finally agreed and put his head in het lap. She stroked his hair, though Pietro knew it was more for her than for him. He was ok with that.  
"So what do we do with them?" asked Cap. He put his hands on the table. Natasha raised her hand, and Steve pointed at her.  
"We might want to kill them. They almost killed us, Steve." suggested Nat.  
"They're both 19. You want to kill underaged kids for trying to avenge their parents death?" noted Tony  
"Didn't you kill their parents?" smirked Natasha.  
"Not directly, but I don't think we should kill them?" responded Tony.  
"So what do we do with 2 angry, enhanced kids." yelled Nat  
"Let them calm down." said Clint. "Give them food and water, but just leave them be for a little bit." Everyone agreed, so Clint volunteered to give them food.  
"This'll end great." thought Clint.  
Clint stood at the door of the vibranium room. He had a couple sandwiches and two juiceboxs. They really needed to get prison food. Clint knew that if anybody else knew, the twins would be taken out of their custody and put in different cells. That would very much kill them.  
He finally decided to walk in. He found Pietro sleeping on Wandas lap and Wanda asleep on Pietro. He smiled and placed down the tray to see Wandas eye open. He quickly closed the door and went to the other side. The witch woke up and with the might of her waking up, it woke up her brother. He looked at Wanda for a second and then at Clint. He snarled and jumped up and tried to run at him. Clint easily blocked him and turned to face him. Pietro threw a punch and Clint deflected it and got Pietro into a choke hold. Wanda yelled and ran up to Clint and started trying to punch hid face. Clint released Pietro and he fell gasping onto the floor. Wanda fell down next to him and helped him until they both looked at Clint with evil eyes.  
"We need answers, or we're sending you both to two different prisons." warned Clint. Pietro sucked up air and let Wanda talk.  
"What could you possibly want from us?" asked Wanda, cradling her brother.  
"Come with me. You." gestured Clint towards Wanda. She reluctantly let go of Pietro and stood up. Clint put sone anti-power gloves on and they walked towards the conference room.

"Why did you side with him?" asked Tony, looking towards Wanda.  
"You above all should know this, Mr. Stark." mocked Wanda. "Revenge"  
"What'd Iron boy do this time?" sighed Clint, but Wanda stood still. Steve went towards her and she flinched before he got to her. With an questioning face, he stood beside her.  
"Answer his questions." threatened Steve.  
"We were eating dinner, me, Pietro, mamma, and pappa. The first shell hits two floors below us and it sucks in my parents. Pietro grabs me and jumps under the bed when the second shell hits, but doesn't go off. It stood inches from our face. On it had one word. 'Stark'. We wait two days for him to kill us off. Every attempt to get out, every shift in the bricks, I think 'This will set it off.' I know what kind of man you are." said Wanda turning to Tony, who rubbed his small beard.  
"Fair...Enough. How did you and Pietro get those powers? I mean, really." questioned Steve. Wanda looked down at her hand cuffs.  
"He...did things. Inhuman things, until we died or got powers. Everyone died. They were my friends. They are dead now. Pietro and I are special. He always said 'Special people deserve a special hell.' before experimenting." shuddered Wanda.  
"Who?" insisted Steve.  
"Wolfgang von Strucker. He's dead now, so no need to worry about him being a threat." spat Wanda. Natasha smiled.  
"How's it like now, Maximoff. You were high and mighty with Ultron, but now you're back at the bottom."  
"It feels like home." replied Wanda.  
"Enough, Nat. Where is Ultron?" asked Steve. Wanda looked up.  
"So many places, but mainly, Dr. Cho's lab. I don't suspect her to have much time." murmered Wanda. Steve picked Wanda off her chair and chocked her against the wall. She did little in protest.  
After a second, Steve let Wanda down. She smiled and breathed heavily before turning over.  
"Not much time, Captain." mocked Wanda. "Go be heroes and kill small childrens families."  
Natasha grabbed Wanda and smacked her before bringing her back to the room, which would eventually become their prison.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain America was running out of options. He recruited Hawkeye and Ant-Man, which is still only four. Who knows how many people Tony has? Steve knew where to go, but this might not just affect him. He never thought about what would happen if something messes up. He thought about that now. If something did happen, he alone would take the fall. Nobody would take a hit for him if he could help it.  
Steve hit another guard, the last one. He fell unconcius to the ground with one last groan. Steve looked at his prize from two bullet wounds and too many bruises to count. He went up the cage and opened it.  
Out came the Maximoff Twins.  
They looked starved, beaten, homeless even. Pietro had a nice beard going on and Wandas hair looked like it had been cut with a knife. They slinked out of the room like panthers, looming protectively over each other.  
"Captain." nodded Wanda. Steve nodded back and turned around.  
"I know I'm in no position to ask for favors, but this one has Stark." pleaded Steve. "I just want you two to help me fight." Pietro used his speed to pick up a glass shard from Captains mess.  
"What do we get?" asked Pietro.  
"Freedom. I can buy you a house, far away. Maybe Canada. Land you stable jobs, some money, and nobody will know." answered Steve. Pietro walked around a little before exchanging glares with Wanda.  
"Fine. I need a razor and Wanda needs some scissors. We need to look decent." finally said Pietro. Steve smiled and escorted the twins back to their base.  
Wanda sat on the matress that they had to sleep on tonight, because they were leaving tomorrow. Pietro was lying down next to her, closing his eyes but not asleep. Wanda breathed in and hoped for the best  
"Pietro?" She hoped he would answer, though she wouldn't take offense if he didn't. He deserved a rest more than she did.  
"Yes, Wanda?" replies Pietro.  
"I'm cold." She knew it was selfish, but the cell was warm. She had gotten used to it being pretty hot, and cold temperature with no blanket kind of messed me up.  
"Lay down with me." He finallys responds. Wanda rest her head beside Pietro and he hugged her to warm her up. Wanda smiled and tried to go to sleep.

Wanda, Pietro and Clint had been teamed up together. They all waited in a safe hiding spot for Team Iron Man to show up. Pietro saw Steve talking to team Iron once they did arrive. A small boy in a red jumpsuit stole Steves shield and Scott took it back. He saw Iron Man coming close and he smiled, holding Wandas hand. He appeared in front of them.  
"I see you decided it would be a great idea to bring criminals to help you fight." noted Stark. Pietro was quick to respond.  
"Ah, Mr. Stark. I see the only way you were going to see us again is if someonr broke us out."  
"Don't do this." asked Tony. Wanda turned her head slightly.  
"And what, go back to jail, rotting until we die? You know how old we are, Mr. Stark?" asked Wanda mockingly. Tony cocked his head.  
"Your files didn't say anything."  
"17, Stark. We spent our 16th birthday in that hellhole of a prison you sent us to." spat Wanda. He looked a little shocked.  
"I'm going to ask you to leave, Tony. Years of revenge don't dissapear in a couple hours." asked Clint.  
"No." stated Tony. Wanda and Pietro smiled. Pietro climbed a building and pulled Stark down. Wanda threw cars at him and got Pietro away. They looked at Clint.  
"Happy now?" asked Clint. Wanda shoke her head.  
"Be lucky that we're not fighting you, Barton." shot Pietro. They ran away to fight Black Widow, who looked suprised to see the twins.  
"Clint...What did you do?" Natasha sounded astounded.  
"They're 17, you know that Nat? They don't deserve prison." Clint walked in closer. Natasha looked at the twins.  
"You were 13 when they started testing?" Natasha looked suprised.  
"12. We turned 17 a week or two ago." spat out Pietro. He really didn't like Natasha.  
"Just...go." finally said Nat. They all nodded and went towards the helicopter. The rest of the team got in while Wanda and Pietro held them off. Pietro toppled over everyone who was on the ground and Wanda sent everyone who was flying crashing down. Wanda finally got hit in her arm as the helicopter was started. A red figure shot a laser when she wasn't looking. Wanda looked at her arm, and couldn't feel it. She turned to Pietro.

"Brother. Go now." quietly said Wanda. He shook his head.  
"Please. I will meet up with you. I promise." pleaded Wanda. Pietro kissed Wandas forehead and ran to the copter. They flew off while Bucky held some people off. Wanda fell down and pushed herself to a corner, leaving a trail of blood. She cursed silently and cried a little. She hated not being able to feel her hand. She tried to bandage it, but failed. After Team Iron man failed at getting the helicopter, they came to her. She pushed herself more into the corner and tried to stop crying.  
"Kill me, then. I don't want to live in prison." She managed to say between tears. Natasha came a little closer and Wanda flinched. Nat sat down beside her and comforted her. All the tears that Wanda did not shed when her parents died, when they got powers, and when the avengers hurt her fell down her check now. Wanda leaned her head against Natashas shoulder and Nat hugged her. Nobody should go through what she had. Especially not a teenager.  
Pietro paced up and down on the helicopter, worrying about Wanda. He regretted leaving her, but couldn't convince Steve to turn back for her.  
"Maybe she knew that one of us had to lose for the rest of us to win." suggested Clint. Pietro thought of that, Wanda a hero. The thought seemed impossible, but they had super powers. He sat down and thought of her. Hopefully, she got away. The stupid red flying man, who Steve later told him was Vision and he was the one of defeated Ultron, Wanda and Pietros old allies. He hurt Wandas arm and he could feel a fraction of her injury, something that happened during the experiments. If he died, Wanda would experience a broken arm of something of the like, and vice versa. Pietro was going to kill Vision for making his sister hurt.  
Everyone treated Pietro differently after they had learn that he was 17. More like a kid or a comrade rather than a criminal and murderer. Pietro was almost to restless to care.  
Clint came up to him and put one hand on his shoulder.  
"When I first saw you two, you tried to kill me. Wanda put all my friends in a stance and I was the only one unaffected. After that, I still knew you both could be heroes. Wanda is going to be fine. If she doesn't get away before they find her, I know my friends. They won't try to hurt a 17 year old girl. Either way, your sister is a hero. We are stopping a madman from killing a lot of people, and without you and Wanda, that couldn't be possible." smiled Clint. Pietro looked back at him and laughed.  
"She is the only family I have left, but somehow, I don't feel alone." Clint left and Pietro sighed. Wanda was going to be ok. She was a survivor.

Wanda felt cold. After she had calmed down, they had taken her to the avengers compound. It was similar to the tower, but Wanda liked the compound better. She got a room with a tv and a guitar. She was always with someone for the couple dozen or so hours of her being her, and another person waiting at her door. Natasha was mostly in her room and Vision was mostly outside. Natasha and Wanda just talked about Pietro and Sokovia and about Wanda. During the night, Natasha left, leaving the only avenger who didn't need sleep to watch over her.  
Wanda had a lot of blankets. If it had not been in these circumstances, then she would be burning up right now. No, she wasn't cold in a physical way. Her heart, on the other hand, felt like ice. She thought about Pietro, maybe in danger. She needed to believe that he was ok. Natasha told Wanda that if Pietro did get caught, then he and Wanda would be given training and a pardon on the fact of their age. That sounded good to Wanda, but she was still freezing. When she had nothing, she still had Pietro. On their first night really apart, Wanda was struggling to stay in the physical world. She would sometimes create realities and would only be brought back by magic.  
Wanda managed to fall asleep, falling into the hands of dreams. She prayed for the mercy that she knew they would not give.

Pietro fell asleep. He didn't want to. He told everyone to wake him up he did manage to fall asleep, but nobody did. They thought it would be good for him to get his sleep, but every since the experiements, his dreams were interconnected with Wandas. When Wanda falls asleep, Pietro immidietly feels drowsy. He guessed that was what had happened this time. Once they both were asleep, they both dreamed the same thing. It always ending in the death of one of them, and when he died in a dream, he got a bruise in real life from his kill wound. Pietro always tried to be the one who died, but Wanda liked playing Pietros hero too. She got the worst of it. Mind tricks played on her, everyone she loved dying, and that in addition to a lot more bruises. The bruises healed pretty quick, but that didn't stop it from hurting for the hour or so it took the heal.  
This dream was no exception.  
It started off with Wanda in a forest. Pietro ran to catch up with her, scaring her a bit in the process. In these dreams, they both lost their powers. It messed up their ability to do magic in the morning.  
Once the twins re-united, they tried to look around for something. Dying of hunger would just make them hurt all over in the real world. Pietro found a small knife and gave it to Wanda, taking a large stick at his defense instead. They walked a little more to encounter these dog like things. Pietro instinctivly pushes Wanda behind him and put his weapon in front of him. The biggest one came towards him, snarling as he walked. Wanda tried to help, but Pietro didn't let her. The memories of her crying in the morning on his shoulder felt too real. The beast jumped and Pietro stuck his stick under its stomach. That usually killed everything, considering it was a sharp stick, but the beast wasn't even bleeding. Pietro yelled out that it was Wandas turn to run and she ran. Pietro tried to defend himself the best he could, but the mutts teared him apart. He smiled. The good thing is that if Wanda got injured but he died, the dream would immidietly end and nothing would happen to Wanda. He thought of this until he awoke to a jump and too many bruises to count.  
'That isn't right' thought Pietro. Clint ran towards him and inspected the bruises.  
"If this is some magic thing I don't know of..." asked Clint.  
"When I dream, Wanda or me dies in the dream. Whoever dies gets a bruise. It wasn't supposed to be this many." groaned Pietro. He hurt all over. He had guessed it was because Wanda was so far away. He didn't want to know what would happen if Wanda dream-died, as he called it.  
"Well, you have increased healing. I think you'll be fine by the time we get there." stated Clint.  
"Wake me up when I tell you too, old man. I know my limits." continued Pietro. He got up and paced around a little bit more. He decided to snuggle up in a corner and drink some water. He sometimes did that with beer, and Wanda would yell at him before sitting down next to him and taking a swig. 17 and already drinking. He wanted to stop that when he got out.  
"10 minutes, kiddos. Get ready." yelled Steve. Pietro smiled and ran in circles. He then went to change into his super-suit.  
Wanda woke up yelling and crying, like she sometimes did after Pietro dream-died. Vision rushed in the room at comforted Wanda.  
"It's alright. It's not real." assured Vision. Wanda sniffled.  
"Vision...I need to tell you the truth. When I fall asleep at the same time as Pietro, we go into a dream stance where one of us always dies. I take a harder hit when I die. Alot of bruises and mind tricks. Pietro usually takes the fall because he only wakes up with one or two bruises. I would wake, as I did before, and Pietro would comfort me. I would fuss over his bruise and repeat again the next time we slept at he same time. It making me go mad. In last nights dream, Pietro got mauled by dog looking things. I-I think Pietro didn't take it lightly." sobbed Wanda in Visions arms.  
"I couldn't imagine going through that. You're a survivior, Miss Maximoff." smiled Vision. The red witch laughed.  
"Call me Wanda."


End file.
